Life Is Unfair
by RoseyG30
Summary: What happens when Sebastian gets raped after Kurt's and Blaine's fight in "The First Time?" How does a friendship form from this and how does love conquer all of life's issues. Rated T but contains non-graphic content of rape and rape-kits


**A/N: Why am I doing this? I really shouldn't be. I should be focusing on my other two stories but since this is a one-shot I can write it. Hope you enjoy it! Also this takes place after Kurt and Blaine have the fight in Scandals and Sam Evans never left. He lives with Finn and Kurt and shares a room with Kurt. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may see or recognize.**

Life wasn't exactly fair. I mean, have you ever heard of that saying: "Life sucks, then you die?" Well, it's true. Sebastian knew it was true since he was a young child. His parents didn't believe in sugar coating absolutely anything. "You get what you get, son. Life's a bag of shit and you're stuck cleaning up the stuff that falls out your whole life." This was told to him when he was only six years old while his mother nodded next to his father in a way of agreeing.

Now Sebastian was getting the whole bag of shit dumped onto him. He was behind the dumpster at Scandals, bleeding, and moaning. He can't seem to get up and at any minute he's gonna pass out. He heard the yelling that was going on between Kurt and Blaine but he couldn't seem to really care at the moment. He pulls his phone out with shaky hands and calls the number he never thought he would actually use.

"Hello?" The person's voice was strained. Either he was just done crying or had only just fallen asleep. A rush of guilt came across Sebastian before he whimpered slightly by the wind blowing on him.

"Help." Was the only thing Sebastian was really able to manage to get out. The person on the other end had a large intake of breath before speaking again. His voice was rough in a warning tone that only Sebastian could probably place.

"Sebastian. Don't you dare joke around with me. I get it, you're drunk. Call yourself a cab and get home." Sebastian wanted to laugh. He wishes his only issue was that he couldn't drive.

"Kurt, I was just raped." The line went silent and he could hear the person mumbling something and then a large thud and more mumbling. He could make out that the other boy, the blonde one that Blaine had mentioned stayed with Kurt, was getting ready as well.

"Sebastian, where are you?" The phone was being jostled and he could hear keys in the background. Thank G-d! He was almost done for. His head hurt so badly and he felt completely gross, covered in blood and cum. What was he supposed to do again? Oh, yeah. Kurt.

"Behind the dumpster at Scandals." Kurt mumbled something and he could hear the roar of the engine. Kurt kept talking to him and all Sebastian wanted was for him to shut the hell up. He just wanted to close his eyes and go to sleep but whenever he wouldn't answer Kurt would shriek his name and that hurt his ear so he stayed on the line and stayed awake until he heard footsteps running in his direction.

"Oh my g-d." He couldn't look up. It hurt way too much. He felt someone run a hand through his hair. He was cold. He was there and barely had his boxers on. He looked over and saw Kurt freaking out to 911 on the phone and then saw blonde hair running a hand through his hair and laying Sebastian's head into his lap. The small movements made him groan out in pain. The blonde frowned a bit and continued running a hand through Sebastian's damp hair.

"They're on their way. My g-d Sebastian. Do you know who did this?" He tried shaking his head but that only increased the pain. He croaked out a small 'no' while Kurt tried to regain some dignity Sebastian had left and fixed his boxers. The pain became even worse and tears were close to spilling over. Sebastian let out a very high cry of pain and Kurt quickly moved out of the way and sitting next to the Blonde boy.

They heard sirens and the blonde sent Kurt to go fetch them. He did as told and the paramedics were there with a gurney in a second. The men tried lifting Sebastian onto the gurney but it just reminded him of all those hands that grabbed him and did this to him in the first place. He thrashed and ignored all the pain that was shooting through him. He grabbed onto the blonde boy with one hand and onto Kurt with other. He shoved his face into the crook of Kurt's neck and cried his heart out.

Kurt held him the whole time while the paramedics took him into the ambulance. Kurt was allowed to go with Sebastian and the blonde boy went and followed. Sebastian was wheeled away from Kurt the moment they entered the hospital. Sebastian cried out for Kurt but a couple nurses pushed him back. He just slumped into a waiting room chair, with his knees pulled to his chest, and his head resting against them. He felt someone rub his back after crying like that for ten minutes and he saw Sam. He cried into the boy's shoulder not caring who saw.

"We have to call Burt and Sebastian's dad." Kurt only nods at Sam's line of reasoning and pulls his cell phone out before dialing his father cell phone number.

"Kurt? What the hell? You couldn't have just come across the hall?" The laugh was a bit scruffy from just waking up but the minute Kurt lets out one of the choked sobs he had to hold in, Burt's laugh stops.

"Kurt? Where are you?" Kurt lets out another sob and Sam takes the phone from him. He rubs Kurt's back with one hand and places the phone to his ear with the other.

"We're in Memorial hospital. Neither of us is hurt and it's not Finn either. It was a friend of ours. Can you just get down here please?" Sam was calmer then Kurt could ever be. He continued to cry into Sam's shoulder and didn't pay attention to the rest of the conversation but he knew his father was on the way.

They stayed like that for a while till a nurse came running out and grabbing both Sam's and Kurt's hands. She led them quickly to a room and the doctors were trying to restrain Sebastian from doing anything. He was thrashing and screaming and was crying. He was only seventeen so they couldn't sedate him and the minute Sebastian caught Kurt's eyes he started screaming and reaching out to him. The nurse nodded and pushed him towards Sebastian who seemed to calm down immediately but was still crying hysterically.

"OK. This is going to be unpleasant Sebastian. I'm really sorry." Then the doctor started up the rape kit. Kurt and Sam could barely hear themselves think because the screams were so loud. Sam had gone over and start petting Sebastian's hair again and murmuring soft words into the boys ear. He continued to cry and shriek but cooperated either way.

"Ok. We're done. We'll help you take a shower and we would like it if you stayed here. We've got a hospital gown and bed set up already. We just need a parent to sign you out." Sebastian was unresponsive but at the mention of his parents he started shaking his head.

"I board at Dalton. I'm emancipated." The doctor nods and gestures for Kurt to follow him out the door. Kurt reluctantly left Sebastian and sent Sam a look. The boy nodded and started rubbing Sebastian's back, helping him walk over to the bathroom.

"I don't think he should be by himself. Do you know someone who could look after him for at least another couple of days?" As if on cue Burt Hummel came running at his son and engulfed him into a hug. He let go of his son and gave him a once over. He nearly fainted from seeing the blood all over him.

"It's from Sebastian dad." Burt nodded but still looked frightened. He turned to the doctor and shook the man's hand.

"Burt Hummel. What's going on?" The doctor nods and starts explaining everything that he had come up with. Kurt had been excused and raced towards both Sam and Sebastian in the bathroom. Sebastian was done with the shower but was now sobbing into Sam's neck. He was wearing a pair of swears and the sweater they had brought for him. Burt stepped into the room and gestures for Kurt to go over.

"He's going to stay with us till he's better. Go tell Sam to help him to the car." Kurt hugs his father and nods, not trusting his voice at all.

"Seb. You get to come home with me and Sam. Can you walk?" Sebastian only nodded his head and tried getting up before the searing pain shot up through his thighs and he crumpled back down to the floor. Sam scooped the boy into his arms and carried him out to Kurt's navigator. Kurt got in first and Sam laid Sebastian in the back with his head on Kurt's lap. The drive was quiet and so was going up to Kurt's room. Sebastian had gotten the bed while Kurt and Sam shared the pull-out couch Sam used. They ended up all on the bed. Kurt and Sam on either side of Sebastian while the boy had the awful nightmares that would always be there.

.

.

.

It had been a week after the attack and Sebastian called Kurt every night with nightmares. Kurt and/or Sam would sing him back to sleep but it didn't help much because another nightmare would pop up.

The only thing was that Blaine was starting to get suspicious. Kurt was always tired, always whispering with Sam, and they barely got to see each other. They made up the next day after the play and Blaine thought everything was going well but he was getting scared.

"Kurt, what is going on?" Kurt was standing by his locker texting when all of sudden Blaine had decided to scare the living shit out of him. Kurt was jumpier than ever before. Sam got freaked out as well but it wasn't as bad as Kurt but of course Sebastian was worse. He barely left his dorm barely ate, and he quit the warblers. Nick and Jeff were the only other two that knew about what happened and Kurt was afraid of telling Blaine. He had no clue how he would react.

"What _is_ going on? I have no clue what you're talking about." Kurt closed his locker and started walking to Glee. Blaine caught up with him and they entered together. There was only Rachel, Mercede's, Tina, Mike, and Sam in the room at the moment. Kurt took a seat near Sam and Blaine took the seat near him.

"Kurt. What is going on?" Kurt just ignored him this time which of course didn't go Blaine's way. They started shouting and before Kurt could stop himself he let it slip, in front of everyone.

"What?" Blaine was staring now and everyone else was gaping. Kurt eyes brimmed with tears and he grabbed his bag running out of the room. He ran to the parking lot and try to stay calm. He had to go to Sebastian. Sam had gotten in about thirty seconds after Kurt and the boys both went to Dalton. They stayed the night reassuring Sebastian that nothing would happen.

.

.

Sadly. The next day was hell. Word spread. People over heard and spread the word. The news was all over McKinley and Dalton. That was the first time Sebastian couldn't help but cling to Kurt. He barely remembers the time at the hospital but this was worse. He would whimper if Kurt were to let go and wouldn't be able to breathe properly.

The bruises were slowly fading but new ones were beginning to approach. These were just from the streets. Most of the boys showed sympathy and others stayed away from him scared that they would get hurt in the process. Every day Kurt would drive up to Dalton, sometimes with Sam and sometime without him. He would make sure Sebastian got sleep and he would do his homework at that time. Nick and Jeff would bring the two foods and sometimes they would even go down to the dining hall. The worst part was that Kurt liked the time he was spending with Sebastian a bit too much.

.

.

It just happened. Sebastian was over at Kurt's house but went to the bathroom. Sam had a knowing smile on his face and climbed to sit next to his so-called brother. Kurt liked to think that Sam was his brother, better then Finn, that's for sure. Kurt laid his head onto Sam's shoulder and yawned slightly. He barely got sleep now-a-days.

"You like him." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Kurt looked up and he knew that Sam was right. He didn't know when it happened but for the past month Kurt slowly started developing a crush on a broken Sebastian Smythe.

"He doesn't need to deal with that." It was left with that once Sebastian had re-entered the room and sat next to Kurt. He curled next to him and laid his head on Kurt's stomach while Kurt was slowly drifting to sleep as well.

.

.

Yes, life was unfair. It was unfair that Sebastian had to go through all that crap. It was unfair that Kurt had to go through all the bullying and the whole Karofsky thing. It was unfair that Sam's parents had ended up broke and that he wasn't there helping them right now.

Kurt didn't know when it happened but another thing that was unfair was that fact that he lost his first love. It was a mutual agreement actually but it still hurt. They were still best friends. They always would be. They ended the relationship with one last kiss and started up their friendship with a hug. They were both in tears but smiled through it. Kurt was able to cry to Sebastian about it later and for the first time in two months Sebastian was comforting Kurt and he really like it.

Their first kiss was shared that day and Sam just smiled at the sight knowing that it would have come eventually. Sebastian and Kurt nuzzled their noses and declared each other boyfriends. Isn't that weird? How the enemy that was trying to steal the love of your life turned into the love of your life? Life was unfair but sometimes that's ok.


End file.
